Personal safety is one of the most fundamental human needs. Across the planet, millions have experienced violations of this basic human right through physical assaults of various kinds. Fear of such attacks is experienced by both men and women, especially those walking or running alone. In many instances, attacks were initiated from behind, exploiting the fact that our forward-facing eyes require turning our head to see behind and that our attention is on the path ahead or elsewhere.
The present inventor has recognized that existing solutions for identifying rear-approaching physical threats to personal safety while running or walking suffer from one or more shortcomings. For example, use of rear-view mirrors can be effective, but requires use of eyeglasses or other headgear that can be uncomfortable or inappropriate. Also, mirrors require users to put regular visual attention on looking away from their forward direction, even when there is no potential threat present, potentially distracting users from hazards in front of them.
Accordingly, the inventor has recognized a need for better ways of identifying potential rear-approaching threats to personal safety.